ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Space Warriors 2000
Space Warriors 2000 is a 1985 film made using footage from The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army, Ultraman Story and Ultraman ZOFFY (Which itself consisted mostly of stock footage). It was based off of a Thai reissue of Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman entitled Hanuman vs. 11 Ultraman. The film was created by Sompote Sands and Dick Randall (a foreign distributional partner of Sands), without the permission of Tsuburaya. The film aired only a few times of American television before Tsuburaya sued the two, as the film was never aired again. Plot Arriving home from a business trip, the father of a boy named Nicholas, gives his son a wrapped box. Opening his gift, young Nicholas discovers Ultraman and Gomora toys and is thrilled. Elsewhere, an old man named Ernst (credited onscreen as "Edmund, The Little Old Toymaker") realizes that the same Ultraman doll is missing. His wife Anna explains she sold it to an American businessman earlier that day. Ernst stresses it was unique, the only one of its kind, and that a mysterious figure gave to him for safekeeping until the time a pure of heart individual is chosen to save the earth. Back at Nicholas' house, the Ultraman doll begins talking, tells Nicholas the same story, explains to him his purpose as Earth's human host of the Galaxy Council's Space Warriors, and whisks him away to the planet Ultra to join with them and let good triumph over evil in the time of Earth's greatest peril. What follows is a nonsensical series of humorously dubbed monster battles from older Ultraman shows (sourced from the compilation film Ultraman Zoffy) before the action switches to an abridged, slightly modified retelling of the events detailed in Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman. Having served their purpose, the Space Warriors depart Earth, and Nicholas wakes up shouting for them to comeback, to the concern of his parents, who insist he was only having a nightmare. But as the film ends, the Ultraman doll is missing and a window is open... Appearances Note: Some these names are wrong, while some fit other characters. Names in parentheses are the correct names. These names given by the dub listed here may also be inaccurate as they were spelled based on phonetic guesswork. Space Warriors *Ultraman (Inconsistently switches between the Original Ultraman and Ultraman Jack) *Ultra Mother *Andar (Inconsistently switches between Ultraman Joneus and Zoffy) *Batcar (Inconsistently switches between Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80) *Tadledar (Inconsistently switches between the Original Ultraman and Ultraman Jack) *Danlar (Astra) *Agar (Father of Ultra) *Zebin (Mother of Ultra) *Waldy (Ultraseven) *Darrah (Inconsistently switches between Ultraman Taro and Ultraseven) *Rayow (Ultraman Leo) *Mootan (Zoffy) *Gathar (Ultraman) *Yullian (Unnamed) *Uncle Ultra (Ultraman King) *Caldar (Ultraman Jack) Monsters *The Zults (Mururoa) *The Meanest Monster in Monster Land (Alien Temperor) *The Lobster Men (Alien Baltan) **Baltan II *Ragon *Mr. Bad (Red King II) *Gomora **Super Gomora *Planicher (Zambolar) *Geronimon *A Rocket Ship from Wungar (Mysterious Disk) *Pigmon *Gango *Zetton *Garon and Littre *Plazma *Minazma *Zero Man (Alien Babarue) *King Joe *Crazygon *Alien Guts *Tyrant *Dustpan *"Godzelda" (Credited but does not appear, is probably Godzilla) *Mothra (Credited but does not appear) Other Heroes *Hanuman Cast *Robert Sessions *Nicholas Curror as Nicholas (voice) *Sarah Taunton *Wendy Danvers *Marc Smith as Ultraman (voice) *"A whole cast of Japanese stuntmen whose names we could not read" Trivia/Notes *Space Warriors 2000 was briefly distributed to television by Cinema Shares International Television, Ltd. along with Godzilla Vs. Megalon, Godzilla Vs. Cosmic Monster & Godzilla On Monster Island in a movie package called Shock Around The Clock. *Nicholas' Ultraman figure is actually a Chogokin figure of Ultraman, which was made by Bandai in 1983. The motorized Gomora came with the Ultraman Chogokin in a 2 pack called Specium 5000. *Some of the monsters in this movie such as Geronimon, Zambolar, "Mr. Bad", and the likes of them are able to speak, even though they are not originally sentient species. *The Zetton of this movie apparently came from "an energy egg from the planet Weird." *In this movie, Ultraman King is Zoffy's uncle. *Since in the Thai 6 Ultra Brothers footage, Ultra Mother wears a cape, while in the other footage added later by Chaiyo, she doesn't, the film makers seem to think they are two different characters, which is why Ultra Mother is referred to by a different name during the roll call. Category:Movies Category:Showa Movies Category:Outlaw Content